


And He’s the Boy Who Gets Your Love

by wildfirelies



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfirelies/pseuds/wildfirelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Even as Sebastian saunters away from Kurt and Blaine in the Lima Bean’s parking lot, Blaine continues to feel distinctly uncomfortable, like his sweater just became two sizes too small and it’s itchy on his skin.</i> Written with missgoalie75 on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He’s the Boy Who Gets Your Love

Even as Sebastian saunters away from Kurt and Blaine in the Lima Bean’s parking lot, Blaine continues to feel distinctly uncomfortable, like his sweater just became two sizes too small and it’s itchy on his skin. He just can’t believe what he had just _experienced_ five minutes ago - it was something out of a young adult novel or a soap opera. He didn’t think guys, _people in general_ , could be so _forward_.

“God, I can’t believe him.” Kurt still looks disgruntled, like someone took his favorite Marc Jacobs sweater and threw it in the dryer. “Who acts like that? I don’t understand. I mean, you told him, right? That you had a boyfriend and all? And then I came over and yet he still proceeded to hit on you right in front of me as if I wasn’t even there.”

“Of course I told him,” Blaine stutters, wanting to get the words out as quickly as possible because he does _not_ want Kurt to think for another second that he might be remotely interested - because he’s _not_. “I just met him at Dalton and he offered to get coffee and - it’s not - I _just_ met him and he apparently heard about me through the Warblers and -”

“Okay, Blaine, you need to breathe,” Kurt says, placing a comforting hand on the small of Blaine’s back. He looks at him for a moment before turning to the parking lot, where Sebastian car was a few minutes ago. “Besides, it’s not you I don’t trust. It’s him.”

A part of Blaine is a little bit worried by how cold Kurt’s voice sounds, but a different part of him is intrigued. This is usually the voice Kurt has when he’s planning something that Blaine might not necessarily want to know all the details of because it’s just that mischievous, or just when he’s really, _really_ mad. Which, thankfully, he’s only used on Blaine a handful of times.

Blaine sighs and leans a little into Kurt’s side, thankful that Kurt hasn’t dropped his hand yet. “I really love you,” he says softly, earnestly because it’s true and he means it with everything he has.

Kurt’s face softens as he locks his eyes with Blaine’s. “I know.” He sighs, his hand moving across Blaine’s back to briefly hold his waist in a side hug.

“He doesn’t seem to understand that, though,” Blaine continues in slight awe. He’s really incredulous at Sebastian’s insistence at being willfully obtuse.

“Oh, we’ll make him understand.” Kurt has that look in his eye again and Blaine doesn’t know if he should be worried, but mostly, he’s curious to see how it’ll all turn out.

“What was that all about in there, anyway?” he asks. “You seemed very... determined to make sure Sebastian knew we’re dating. Which I’d already informed him of, anyway.”

If he’s being honest, seeing Kurt act possessive and even a little bit jealous (not that he’d ever admit it, of course) is something that amuses him to no end. He knows Kurt trusts him and he trusts Kurt; there’s no doubt in that. But they’ve been dating for almost eight months and at this rate, they’ve comfortably settled in their routine and well. And even though Sebastian was blatantly hitting on him and Kurt was jealous, Blaine can’t deny he’s looking forward to going out with them tomorrow night.

“Since he doesn’t seem capable of comprehending things explained to him verbally, I thought a visual presentation would help.”

Blaine snorts softly, shaking his head. “Maybe after tomorrow night he’ll -”

“Back off?” Kurt supplies with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“- I was going to say ‘realize his actions were not appropriate towards someone who is in a happy, committed relationship.’ But that...works.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being blunt, Blaine,” Kurt says airily. “He needs to back off, it’s as simple as that. It’s not that I’m worried because we trust each other and we’re really, really happy but that doesn’t mean I’m going to like someone coming and unabashedly flirting with you.”

“Did I tell you that I’m _really_ glad you showed up? Like...over the moon? Pleased as punch? In raptures? Pick whatever happy idiom you want.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and chuckles. “So I take it the _flirting_ was somehow worse before I arrived?” He places his hand on Blaine’s lower back again, gesturing for him to start walking toward the parked cars.

“Let’s just say that he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to let significant others get in the way. If anything, that seemed to just fuel the fire,” Blaine answers with a wince.

“Ah. Well I must say, I thought New Directions had reached the lowest lows when it came to ruining relationships, but apparently this is the one thing no one has managed to accomplish. Now I’ve seen it all.”

Blaine smiles and opens the passenger door to Kurt’s Navigator, climbing in and leaving his bag at his feet. Being in Kurt’s car feels just as natural as being in his own, which only goes to show how much time he spends in here. “You know, you seemed very insulted when he took a dig at our moisturizing routine,” he points out, turning on the radio and putting on Kurt’s extensive Broadway playlist. “I’m still getting the circulation back in my arm,” he jokes.

Kurt sniffs. “While he may have acceptable skin now, he’ll regret not following a routine within the next ten years. I will gladly mock him then.”

“I’m sure you will.”

They quietly sit in the car, listening to “Lay All Your Love On Me” ( _Mamma Mia!_ was added to the Broadway playlist at Blaine’s insistence.) The song is strangely hilarious in this context.

“I know he was mocking us about it, but...I do find it sexy, in a way,” Blaine murmurs, feeling his cheeks burn.

Kurt looks over and smiles at him, squeezing his hands as “Rose’s Turn” from _Gypsy_ starts playing. This is one of his favorite songs and Blaine knows it, which may be why he leans forward to turn up the volume — if not just to get to hear him sing along.

Kurt drives them back to his house, no doubt planning potential club outfits in his mind as he simultaneously harmonizes to whatever plays through the stereo and rubs the pad of this thumb over the knuckles of Blaine’s hand. He drives steady with one arm and his cheeks are still flushed from the November wind; he’s just so _unbelievable_ to Blaine, in all the most amazing, incredible ways.

Sebastian doesn’t have a _damn thing_ on Kurt Hummel.  



End file.
